The present invention relates to a service process system using distributed data bases, in which a plurality of service processing nodes each of those having the related small data base, and communication lines among the service processing nodes are provided. Each data base in a service processing node stores the information about service conditions, service items, user identifications, and/or directories for each user or user group. The information in each data base may be transferred to another data base through a communication line so that the service is provided to the user who belongs to said other service processing node.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional service processing network, in which the numerals 10a through 10g are exchanges, 12a through 12e are terminal devices, 14 is a service processing node, 16 is a data base coupled with said service processing node 14, and 18 is a service processing network.
As shown in FIG. 1, a single data base 16 which is coupled with the service processing node 14 is provided, and said data base 16 stores all the information which is supplied to the users 12a through 12e upon request.
When a terminal device 12a requires some service, the terminal device 12a is coupled with the data base 16 through the exchange 10a, the exchange 10b, and the service processing node 14, and obtains the necessary service information from the data base 16.
However, a prior service processing system of FIG. 1 has the disadvantages that data management is difficult since all the data are concentrated in the service processing node 14, a race condition might occur as the service traffic is dense since all the service calls are concentrated in a single service processing node 14, and thus, traffic in the communication line between the service processing node and the exchanges may become over-loaded.